


питерским летним утром

by your_mangi



Series: камиеси [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: кошмары и то, как с ними справляются.
Relationships: Камиль Талалаев/Енисей Синичкин
Series: камиеси [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865164
Kudos: 2





	питерским летним утром

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



Еся просыпается резко, как будто выныривает из-под тяжёлых солёных вод, отрывисто глотает воздух. В квартире совершенно не душно: окно нараспашку, лёгкий июльский ветер колышет тюль, наполняя пространство влагой, такой типичной для Петербурга, только грудь всё равно сжимает железным обручем и дышать тяжело. 

Кошмары обычно сопровождали Есю первые годы обучения в Колдовстворце: липкие мерзкие сны настигали его каждый раз, когда он валился от переутомления. Но это время давно прошло, с магией стало попроще, экзамены, защита выпускной работы и поступление ( _ «Санскрит? Есь, признайся, ты с дубу рухнул?» _ — усмехнулся тогда Слава) давно позади, а тревога почему-то решила настигнуть сейчас. 

Еся вслепую пытается нашарить смартфон рукой, не открывая глаз, но натыкается только на крепкую лодыжку. Камиль. Здесь.  _ Рядом. _ Еся спокойно выдыхает, и медленно открывает глаза. Свет в комнате почти прозрачный, лёгкая фиолетовая дымка знаменитых «белых ночей», и чёрт его знает, сколько сейчас на часах. 

С того самого детского происшествия, когда дар превратил часы в утку, отец Енисея часов дома не держал вообще никаких, даже электронных, только наручные и в телефонах. Индикатор приставки горел оранжевым — спящий режим, значит, прошло минимум три часа с того момента, когда они отвлеклись от какой-то кооперативной игрушки. 

Где-то в ногах у Еси фырчит во сне Камиль. И как они только оказались в такой дурацкой позе, вроде не в ноги друг друга целовали… Ладони сами взлетают к лицу, когда щёки покрывает румянец. Велес его побери, ну не ребёнок же, чтобы смущаться поцелуев, у них же то, что серьёзные люди называют  _ отношениями _ , и дальше поцелуев они совершенно точно заходили, хотя Есе иногда и кажется, что это его больное воображение придумало, раскопало где-то весь спектр переполняющих от близости с Камилем эмоций. 

Словно повинуясь собственной воле, ладонь Енисея проходится от лодыжки к икре и обратно, поглаживания лёгкие, нежные, и у Камиля смешно поджимаются пальцы на босых ступнях. Вот так спокойно, без зазрения совести, касаться Камиля было до одури приятно. Всегда: мимолетно, украдкой, кончиками пальцев, игриво, крепко сжимая, до звёздочек под глазами, до дрожи во всём теле —  _ касаться, касаться, касаться… _

— Не спишь? — негромко подаёт голос Камиль, и Еся вздрагивает, отнимая руку. Взгляд голубых глаз если не испуганный, то точно смущённый, и румянец уже наверняка сильнее окрасил лицо. 

— Кошмары, — неопределённо отмахивается Еся, и Камиль хмурит брови, приподнимаясь на локтях, — Всё в порядке, правда! Прости, что разбудил. 

— Иди сюда, — выдыхает Камиль, и Еся неловко переворачивается, сминая плед, которым был укрыт непонятно когда, отказываясь лицом к лицу, чувствуя, как они бьются ступнями. Камиль незаметно вырос, они сравнялись, кажется, ещё к середине года, так что ещё чуть-чуть, и его, Есю, перерастут. Поцелуев через ступеньки на лестницах Колдовстворца уже, конечно, не будет, а жаль. 

Лицом к лицу, нос к носу, взгляд у Камиля всё ещё с лёгкой сонной поволокой, но уже сосредоточенный и внимательный. Внимательность Камиля всегда проявлялась в мелочах: уверенная ладонь на пояснице, убрать Есе кудряшки с лица, успокаивающий поцелуй куда-то то ли в скулу, то ли в щёку, подлить кофе в кружку, когда уже битый час сидишь над домашкой. Камиля в этом было много, и Еся чувствовал себя как самый главный экспонат музея, только посетитель в нём всегда один, самый важный. 

— Расскажешь, что снилось? — в квартире никого, отец с Димкой уехали по бизнес-вопросам как только Енисей вернулся из Колдовстворца, Ленка свалила на дачу и появлялась раз в пару недель, но Камиль всё равно шепчет. 

— Да чёрт его знает, я уже не помню, – Еся не врёт: кошмары оставляли липкое ощущение, тревожное чувство, но никакой конкретной картинки, — Не важно, прости, что разбудил… 

— Дурачок, за что извиняться-то? — Камиль улыбается, притягивая его к себе. Пальцы его проходятся по щеке, зарываются во влажные есины кудри, и Еся за этим движением тянется, как кошка к солнцу, — Тебе уже лучше? 

Еся кивает быстро-быстро, льнёт к прикосновениям, тянется за поцелуем, и Камиль охотно отвечает. Поцелуй медленный, глубокий, можно сказать ленивый, и Еся коротко стонет от удовольствия. Камиль словно солнце рассеивает тучи кошмаров. 

Горячая ладонь на боку прожигает даже сквозь ткань домашней футболки, пальцы того и гляди пройдут через плоть, растопят Есю, а он только и рад будет, лишь бы чувствовать эти родные прикосновения, лишь бы вот так целовали. 

— Люблю тебя, — выдыхает Еся. 

— Люблю тебя, — вторит Камиль, прижимаясь всем телом. 

Где-то за окнами, наверное, поднимается летнее питерское солнце. Тюль продолжает колыхаться от лёгкого ветра. Они застывают в состоянии какого-то абсолютного счастья. Время растягивается в тонкую звонкую нить — и растворяется в бесконечности. 


End file.
